silenthillfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Noel-Roback
thumb Alice Noel-Roback is a background character of Silent Hill: Devil's Pacifism. Currently, she or her influence appears in all character scenarios in one form or another. Appearance Alice is a 5'5", 26-year-old Caucasian female. She has heterochromia iridum, making her left eye green and her right eye blue; this indicates that there was some unspecified level of incest in her family history. She wears her brunette hair at shoulder length, and having naturally straight hair leaves it to lay flat against the sides of her head with relative ease. The back of her hair edges up into an A-line to the base of her cranium. She is a fan of piercings, and possesses a total of 9. She has three earrings pierced through each ear, as well as a barbel in her right eyebrow, a stud in her left nostril, and a hoop in her lower lip, located slightly off-center to the right of her face. Depending upon the situation, Alice is known for wearing three different outfits. While at work, she normally wears her nurse's uniform. During the past when she and Thor would hang out, she would wear a dark blue camisole under a short leather jacket, along with tight jeans. Two sterling silver rings are worn upon her right hand on her middle and ring fingers while her feet wear regular white tennis shoes. However when on her own away from Thor, she dressed significantly more provocatively, wearing a tight black tube top under a red vinyl vest with popped lapels, a velvet collar around her neck, elbow-length black velvet gloves, a short black miniskirt and tall vinyl stiletto-heeled boots that reach up to her mid thigh. Personality Relationships Flint Rembrandt Alice has never met Detective Rembrandt. However, the two are inexplicably linked: Rembrandt is the officer working the case of Alice's mysterious disappearance, which is believed to have been a homicide. He has concluded that her husband, Shawn, is the culprit behind this and obsessively seeks him out, leading him on a wild goose chase. It is therefore inadvertently because of her that he has found himself trapped with everyone else in Silent Hill. Shawn Roback Thor Steinbach Background History Puppy Love Disappearance Final Encounter Red Savior Static Cling In the game's (non-canon) answer to a joke ending, the game plays out to several songs from the 1980s where characters sing the lyrics. If the prerequisites for this ending are met, Alice will appear in her sexy night life outfit, and greet Thor with her Musical Theme, Stacey Q's Two Of Hearts. Her skin quickly ignites and her eyes go white hot, with lava-like crackles searing across her flesh. However she does not seem to notice and instead dances sensually to the song, trying to entice Thor to her side. Her wings still form in this iteration, but instead act like tentacles which she can use to block exits and attack. Ironically, her weak point is her beating heart, although injuring her will also cause Thor injury as well, so he ought to either keep his health items stocked up or avoid as many attacks as possible. Shaun will also break one of the doors down and try and kill Thor with a fire axe, which he also must avoid. Unlike the other versions of the character, this one appears particularly clingy to Thor. During the song, she has Lucrecia Callahan and Felicity White as backup singers behind some cages, who transform into Leg Caress and Soft Touch, respectively. Statistics *'Eye color:' Alice suffers from heterochromia iridum, and as such her left eye is green while her right eye is blue. *'Hair color:' Hair is brunette in color. *'Hair length:' Hair is straight and falls down to her shoulders, laying naturally along the sides of her head while her personal haircut edges it up in an A-line to the base of her cranium at the back of her head. *'Skin tone:' General Caucasian tint. *'Apparel:' She has six earrings (three in each ear) and three piercings in her face—a barbel in her right eyebrow, a stud in her left nostril a hoop in her lower lip, slightly off-centered to the right side of her face. Depending upon the situation, Alice is known for wearing three different outfits. While at work, she normally wears her nurse's uniform. During the past when she and Thor would hang out, she would wear a dark blue camisole under a short leather jacket, along with tight jeans. Two sterling silver rings are worn upon her right hand on her middle and ring fingers while her feet wear regular white tennis shoes. However when on her own away from Thor, she dressed significantly more provocatively, wearing a tight black tube top under a red vinyl vest with popped lapels, a velvet collar around her neck, elbow-length black velvet gloves, a short black miniskirt and tall vinyl stiletto-heeled boots that reach up to her mid thigh. *'Likes:' **Living life to the fullest **Dancing **Sex *'Dislikes:' **Wasting time in life *'Fears:' **A boring life Trivia *In the video game version of the storyline, Thor can come across an adult magazine known as "Provocative Pose Vol. 83". If one looks closely they can see that the girl on the right-hand page is in fact Alice in her sexy outfit. On the left-hand page are the two other girls from Thor's past, Lucrecia Callahan and Felicity White. Behind the scenes thumb|[[Red Savior|The Red Savior.]] *The nightmares and night terrors encountered by Thor Steinbach are mostly created as allusions to Alice, culminating in the battle against the Red Savior. See also *Red Savior *Succulent Meat *Candystriper Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Silent Hill: Devil's Pacifism